


Make Me Yours

by Im_Seo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Seo/pseuds/Im_Seo
Summary: Yixing wanted to go out on a date, he wanted to feel special and loved. Enter Kim Junmyeon, the cute class president, he has been crushing on for months. He seeks help from his friends to help him to get Junmyeon to date him, but they all turn him down. "Ha! I'll ask him myself if you don't help me!" he pouted, pointing fingers to his friends.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 11





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

> This story was just a work of my imagination and 100% fictional. ฅ'ω'ฅ

When the class was dismissed, everyone was leaving except for Junmyeon.

He sat by the window, he stared at the orange sky, he wouldn't want to leave yet as he would make his assignment there in the quiet empty room, taking them out one by one.

"Aren't you going home, president?" Yixing pulled one chair in front of him and sat, a dimple appeared in his bright smile, he never noticed that Yixing still didn't go home like the rest.

"Still finishing homeworks." turning back his focus at his notebook, jotting things down.

The latter then nodded, taking out his own notebook and his MP3, plugging his earphone at his ears.

Junmyeon paid no attention to him at first, after finishing his 1st assignment, he looked at Yixing who is absorbed in writing, but soon noticed that Junmyeon was eyeing him, he looked up to him, their gazes met, a little smile on his face was visible, giving Junmyeon a fluttering feeling, he removed one of his earphones and offer it to him, he was reluctant at first but soon accepted it.

He heard a language which he can't understand, it was a good song nevertheless, they then proceed in writing their homeworks in peace, Yixing will steal a glance from time to time while Junmyeon was pretending that he didn't notice it.

Junmyeon was so busy that he almost forgot about the time, he gasped as it was already dark outside, he stood up and fixed his things immediately, Yixing too didn't notice as he was entirely focused on Junmyeon all this time, he looked at his watch, it was already 8:35pm.

Yixing stood up from his seat and fixed his things faster than Junmyeon, he stood still looking at Junmyeon's beautiful features, they looked at each other with a silent agreement to walk together side by side.

Their steps are the only thing they can hear in the empty hallway, reaching the school gate Junmyeon didn't even spare Yixing a glance, walking away and leaving him behind yet Yixing caught up to his side, walking the same pace as he.

"Why?" he looked up at him, the latter just looked down at him.

"What why?"

"Didn't you live in the opposite direction?"

"Yeah, So?"

"Why are you taking the same path as me?" he stopped in his tracks, can't figure out what Yixing was trying to do.

"I'm walking you home."

Yixing looked back at him with a flash of amusement in his eyes.

"And may I ask why?"

Instead of answering, Yixing just smiled at him, offering one of his earphones that he gently accepted.

"It wasn't safe to walk alone at this hour, so let me take you home."

Junmyeon just couldn't understand why, but he felt quite happy. They reached Junmyeon's place and they just stood there looking at each other.

Jumyeon stared at Yixing who was smiling at him. "Go on."

He walked in his front door, but he turned to look at Yixing who was still there, hands in both of his pockets, waiting for him to get inside.

He got inside, smiling to himself.

The next day, and the following days feel like a ritual to Junmyeon and Yixing now, when the class ends, he will stay behind to do his homeworks and Yixing will stay with him doing his, sitting across him listening to music with him.

That one night came, where the rain started to pour. They stared outside.

"Do you have an umbrella?" Junmyeon started a conversation which Yixing didn't expect, he was delighted.

"Oh yeah, what about you?"

"I-I left mine."

"Don't worry, you can share mine."

Junmyeon just nodded, felt quite embarrassed but didn't say anything further, they continued to do their homework.

Yixing pretended to not notice how Junmyeon stole a glance at him with a red face.

/Is he starting to feel something for me too?/ he thought.

"Junmyeon."

"Y-yeah?"

"Stop staring or I'll melt." Yixing looked up to meet his eyes, smirking at the flustered man in front of him.

"I-I'm not staring at you!" his eyes widened, can't help but get embarrassed.

"Really?" leaning closer, close to the point where he can just kiss him silly.

He can smell Yixing's scent when he was this close to him, he felt hot for some reason and his heart was beating so fast like he ran a thousand miles.

Junmyeon didn't know why but he closed his eyes after Yixing leaned closer to him, he could feel and smell his breath.

Yixing was shocked, _Is he waiting for a kiss?_

"Myeonnie." Yixing touched his face slowly, testing the waters.

Junmyeon was sent into the spirals of emotions when he heard the endearment, he felt Yixing's hands on his face caressing his cheeks.

He felt him getting closer, and closer, until he felt the gentle kiss.. on his forehead.

He was stunned.

_Is that it?_

Yixing just smiled at him with a red face, his eyes were turning into crescents, and dimples were on a display.

He didn't know why he pouted, it was just.. unsatisfying.

Yixing messed his hair and stood up, fixing his things. "Come on, it's dark now, let's go home."

There are so many things, questions in his head, yet he remains silent while fixing his things.

They started to walk outside.

His heart started to beat frantically when Yixing walked closely beside him, he remembered the small kiss on his forehead, he really wanted to ask him why.

He was still in a daze of what happened, completely unaware of Yixings gazes and hand getting closer to his own.

Before he knew it, the latter then takes his hand, looks down at him, and shows him his megawatt smile. His cheeks were burning hot from a simple smile, his heart beat continued to run fast.

"Are you uncomfortable?" the sound of his smooth voice ringed his ears.

He shook his head violently, _No! Not at all!_

"You don't mind?" pertaining to their intertwined fingers.

He nodded his head vigorously.

Yixing chuckled at how he looks so cute and flustered.

They walked slowly, Junmyeon kept on looking at their hands, while Yixing just stared ahead, enjoying the warmth of Junmyeon's little hand and smiling to himself.


	2. Carry

The rain has stopped not too long ago, but it was still cold, Junmyeon can feel it, but Yixing's hand was enough to make him warm. The way their hands were entangled together like this felt like they are something.

Now that he thinks of it, what are they? What is Yixing to him that he allows himself to let him hold him and touch him like this?

"Why are you frowning? Are you uncomfortable with me?" he looked up to Yixing who is tilting his head to him.

"N-no, it's just that.." he doesn't want to ask what are they now, he wasn't ready to know. He needs to think of something.

"I-I'm just cold." clenching his own shirt with his other hand, looking down at his feet, afraid to look Yixing in the eyes, Afraid that he might drown in those deep eyes.

He felt Yixing released his hand, he was surprised, he looked at him while he opens his bag and took out his hoodie.

"Give me your bag and wear this. You should have told me sooner."

He can hear his inner hoe scream internally with delight, Junmyeon can feel his cheeks were burning, but still he did what he was told, he can feel himself smiling but fought the urge to do so.

He can smell Yixing's perfume that made him blush even more, this is one of his weaknesses. He reached for his bag on Yixing hands, but the latter move away.

"Yixing.."

"Yeah?"

"My bag?"

"I'll carry it for you."

"B-but.."

Yixing smiled at him with that damn smile again.

"You want something to carry?" Junmyeon was confused, of course he wanted to carry his bag, so he just nodded.

"Then you can carry my hand, it was so heavy, please help me president." offering Junmyeon his hand while smiling like crazy.

Junmyeon felt his face flushed, he hid his face in his hands, earning a chuckle from the latter. In Junmyeon's mind, _I_ _s this what they called flirting?_

"President, please stop ignoring my request to hold something."

He took a peek between his fingers, he saw how Yixing was blushing a little, his ears are turning red too, but he was still smiling, waiting for him to take his hand, he slowly lowered his hand and slowly reaching for Yixing's extended hand.

He holds it tightly to his. He looked away at Yixings gazes, he was really embarrassed. How can Yixing do this to him? He felt giddy and his heart was really hammering through his chest.

They walked in silence, enjoying each others company, and presence. While Yixing was staring ahead and humming to the songs he was listening to, Junmyeon was busy thinking whether to ask him out or not.

"Hey, something on your mind?" Yixing bumped their shoulders, smiling down at him, slowing their walking.

"I-um, nothing." He shyly smiled back to the taller which just nodded.

They are nearing his house and he still can't ask him out, but what if this has no meaning to it?

Maybe it was too early to tell, never assume, unless it was stated, nodding to his thoughts.

He sighed, they have reached his home.

"I'm going inside. Thank you." he shyly looked at the latter who just nodded with a serious expression on his face.

He was about to let go of his hand, but he was pulled into a tight hug. He can feel Yixing's breath on his neck, he trembled. He doesn't know where to put his hands, then decided to rest it at Yixing's waist.

They stood there hugging for who knew how long, yet they are smiling ear to ear.The moment they break the hug, they looked at each other, then burst into laughter.

"I'm going inside now. See you on Monday, I guess." Junmyeon's eyes were forming crescents while he bite his lips

Yixing just nodded, they stood there looking at each other again.

"Aren't you going in?" he said, his eyes were confused.

"Yeah, but I need my bag back."

Yixing fought the urge to slap himself for being dazed and absorbed to Junmyeon's smile that he totally forgot his bag.

He scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I f-forgot"

"It's okay." Junmyeon chuckled, turning around to get inside.

He heard him yell, "Wait!"

He looked back and saw Yixing run at him.

"Can I invite you to go outside tomorrow?" he was taken aback with his request.

He didn't expect this, but nevertheless he smiled and responded with, "I would love to."

"Um, then let's meet up to the coffee shop near the university?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Up to you."

"If it's okay, then how about 9am?"

"Sounds good!" Yixing lied. He always wakes up late, but he will try to wake up early tomorrow.

"Then, see you tomorrow." Junmyeon walked inside his house.

Yixing just stood there for a minute and smiled, he was really happy that he finally asked Junmyeon out.

The next morning, Yixing woke up earlier than usual, his mother was surprised about it.

"Wow, Xing you woke up early! Is it a miracle?" she laughed.

"I-I have a date today mom." he shyly told his mother which the latter was surprised but smiled.

"Aww, my baby is growing up!"

She patted his head. Yixing blushed, but didn't comment.

"So, who is the lucky girl? Or was it a boy?" she smiled cheekily, she knows that her son swing both ways.

"It's a boy." he silently said which her mother nodded.

"Will you introduce him to us?"

His father commented inside the kitchen, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Maybe some other time." his ears are getting redder with each passing second.

His mother was amused by her son's behavior.

"Go on, do your thing now, date is important."

She pushed him into the kitchen where his father was cooking their breakfast.

"That's right son, it was bad being late on your first date, don't be like your mom." his father commented.

He sank in his seat while his parents argue while laughing.

He loves his parents dearly, but he can't really stand them being clingy in front of him with each other. _Stop giving me dog food!_ He complained internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment everyone ≧∇≦


	3. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I-- nevermind. Enjoy ฅ'ω'ฅ

Yixing hurried up, finishing his routines. It was still early to go, but he couldn't wait anymore, he wanted to see Junmyeon as soon as possible. He took out his bike in the garage and made his way to the said place.

Junmyeon didn't expect him to be there early, but when he arrived, he was already there, sitting on the stairs, waiting for him, with a bike in front of him. He looked so handsome just by sitting there, he can't help himself but to take a picture of him.

He blushed as to why he just stole a picture of him, he stood there admiring Yixings features on his phone, why does his heart beat fast like this? His thoughts were disrupted when he heard Yixing make his way towards him, smiling with that big smile that he always has.

_How enchanting._ He thought.

"Did you wait for too long?" 

Yixing shook his head, with a blush on his face. He scratched his nape, "You really look pretty in a hoodie." 

Junmyeon felt like melting with his compliments, lips are curling.

"T-thanks. Here." pushing a big blue paper bag at Yixings hand.

Yixing looked inside the paper bag, it's his hoodie.

"I washed that last night, so you can wear them later." He whispered.

"You shouldn't have washed it." Yixing pouted at him.

He was puzzled, why not? Yixing stepped closer and closer.

He whispered in his ear, "Because it will lose your sweet scent in it." 

_Oh no! He is flirting again!_

"Yah! Stop flirting with me!" Junmyeon was blushing really mad, smacking Yixing on the chest.

He heard Yixing laugh with delight, he really looked like an angel up close, he can feel his heart was hammering him from the inside, there is something wrong with his stomach too, as if it has butterflies in it.

_Mom, get me a doctor, I think I got overdosed with Yixings laugh_.

Yixing dropped the paper bag and stopped both of his hands from smacking his chest, holding it firmly in his hands, as if the world stopped when they touched, they stood there looking at each other's eyes with the same adoration, and fondness.

"You really need to compensate for the lost scent of yours to my hoodie." Yixings low voice gave him pleasant shivers, he felt his knees go weak with that voice he used.

"H-how?" He can't even talk without stuttering in front of him.

Yixing smirked at him, Jesus Christ this is illegal.

"You can just wear my other hoodies."

"Oh, o-okay." 

"And wear my shirts too." Yixing stole a quick peck on his temples and moved away laughing. 

"H-hey! That's too much!" he complained, sure, but he likes the idea.

Yixing turned around and unlocked his bike, "I want you to wear them at the University too. Especially those that have my surname on it."

Junmyeon's butterflies in the stomach don't feel like butterflies anymore, it was like a goddamn zoo!

He averted his gaze, fiddling with his hands, while blushing. Yixing was really bad for his heart, especially when he was clearly aware of how to tug his heartstrings. 

"Are you okay? You are getting redder and redder." he quickly covered his face with Yixing's remark.

He groaned, "It's all your fault!"

He heard him scoff. "I know." 

_See, you can even mess with my heart with words! I'm not even complaining!_

Slightly abashed, he peeked at Yixing, surely enough, he was smirking at him. He can't contain himself anymore and groaned loudly.

Yixing was caught off guard, even those who were just passing them looked surprised with it. 

"YOU ARE MAKING MY HEART FLUTTER, PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!" He whined loud as he could.

It was Yixing's turn to be embarrassed, there were quite a lot of people who heard Junmyeon, some giggled by what they heard, and some were shocked. 

"They must be in their dating phase."

"Look at the guy with the bicycle, his ears are turning red."

"He must be really embarrassed, just like you on our first date." Yixing heard the murmurs, the giggles. Junmyeon surprised him by being upfront with his feelings. He doesn't seem to be the type, but Yixing didn't care, as long as he felt something for him too then it was fine.

But not everyone was amused, some of them looked at them with disgust and contempt, Junmyeon was a little happy for letting his heart out, but when he saw those judging stares and harsh remarks, he couldn't help but panic.

Yixing seemed to notice how uncomfortable he was and pulled him by the hand and walked away. 

Yixings hand seemed to calm him down, he felt relaxed, but still sad and regretful.

A low whisper reached Yixing's ears, "I'm sorry for making a fuss."

He looked back at Junmyeon who's head hung low in shame, he smiled at how he used to be shy like this.

"It's okay, it's my fault anyway." Junmyeon lifted his head up, eyes were sparkling with tears.

He panicked, "H-hey, don't cry." he grabbed Junmyeon's face, feeling it with his palms and fingers, his cheeks are soft like a mochi, his tears are running down, he then wiped it with his thumb.

"What's wrong, baby?" his eyes rounded with shock, the word slipped on his tongue.

Junmyeon stared at him with a dazed expression. "Don't you hear those people who criticized us? Aren't you mad at me?" tears pooled in his beautiful eyes.

Yixing can't help but smile, he heard them, but he couldn't care less what other people say, all he knows is he wants him.

He only wants Junmyeon.

"Yeah. Who cares?" his smile was enough to calm Junmyeon completely.

"What matters to me more is you, I don't care who judges me, think anything they want, I can fall in love with anyone who I want to and they can do nothing about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading uwu ฅ'ω'ฅ


	4. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update. Maybe updates on friday too. (⌒o⌒)

Junmyeon looked up to him, biting his trembling lips, "You mean it?"

Yixing chuckled, "Of course I mean it. I like you and you know that, right?"

Junmyeon flushed, "Yes, I mean, who would let anyone kiss them and hug them if one doesn't feel the same, right?"

Yixing nodded with a smile on his face, they pretended to be oblivious before, not sure if they are ready for the next step forward, but he thinks that they might be ready now. 

He touched his cheeks, and kissed him on his temples, like the first time.

Junmyeon smiled at him, his eyes sparkled like stars in the sky, he wouldn't get tired watching him happy like this. He grabbed his hand, brings it to his lips, and kissed it. They were brimming with happiness of their blossoming love. 

"Let's go?"

Junmyeon nodded, smiling.

He took him to the arcade, played Tekken, where he was beaten by Junmyeon into a pulp.

"What do I get now that I won every match?" Junmyeon side eyed him, a smirk on his beautiful face.

"A kiss on the lips, perhaps?" He teased him, Junmyeons neck shrunk in embarrassment.

Hiding his flushed face, turning his back on him, Yixing adoringly wrapped his arms around his hips, hugging him from behind, kissing Junmyeons nape, earning a plentiful giggles.

"I like you Myeon." he whispered.

"I know." Junmyeon whispered back.

He breaks away from Yixings back hug, smiling beautifully. "Where to next? Should we eat lunch now? Or do we go for some more rounds? How 'bout a dance challenge in DanceRush--"

He stopped his excited rambling when Yixing just stood there with dazed eyes on him.

"Xing?" he poked him in the chest, "Are you okay--"

"Junmyeon.."

"Yeah?"

"I like you."

"H-huh? I know that already." Junmyeon said.

"Junmyeon."

"What?"

"I like you so much. I like you, I like you, I like you Junmyeon, I like you, I like you so so much."

The more Yixing said it, the more Junmyeon felt ecstatic, and embarrassed. /Yixing really knows how to make him blush./

"Yah! I know that! I--"

"I like you, I like you, I like you--"

"I like you more!" cutting Yixing's series of teasing.

Yixing grinned wide, his dimples were on display, and his eyes formed into crescents, he looked so stunning that made Junmyeon's heart leap, stirring his stomach with the butterflies that kept on fluttering inside.

"Junmyeon."

"What now?" he pouted at him

"I-nothing." he scratched the back of his head, "Come on let's eat lunch."

They ate in a diner near the arcade, enjoying their little talks about life, their college exams, and some other things. Yixing can't help himself to enjoy how Junmyeon talks so much, not like before. 

After eating they sat outside the diner, resting for a bit before going back to the arcade.

"Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon looked up from his phone, turning his eyes on Yixing who was looking at him.

"I love you." he almost dropped his phone with the sudden confession.

"Is it too fast?" he chuckled, eyes looking away. "I've been in love with you for who knows how long. I just- I wanna tell you, you know, get it off my chest, since telling you I like you is not enough for me to contain these feelings."

Junmyeon knows how serious Yixing Is right now, even though his ears and neck are red, and can't seem to look him in the eyes, he felt it.

Yixing turned his eyes on him, wrapping his arms in his hips, Junmyeon took this chance to move closer to him, kissing Yixing on the lips.

That made Yixings eyes rounded with shock, he thought he was too fast to tell Junmyeon that he love him, but Junmyeon took a huge leap, kissing him with his tender lips, he felt like drowning with his kiss, taking him to the clouds, he holds him tighter, deepening it.

He really wanted to insert his tongue, but Junmyeon pulled away, he stared at his dark orbs that held him captive for months, he hugged him, smelling Junmyeons milky neck, holding himself back not to taste it with his tongue or bite it with his teeth.

Junmyeon was really a temp, he stood up before he could do such things to him.

"Let's go?" Junmyeon nodded with a shy face, biting his lips and took his outstretched hand.

He wasn't really pressuring him to love him back, but he knows that they will come to that part later.

He knows they will, since Junmyeon already kissed him. 

They walked back to the arcade, Yixing holding his bike, while Junmyeon was grasping his shirt, following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if someone was still reading this. Still, I want to upload and update. ฅ'ω'ฅ if there is really someone out there reading, just wanna say hi and thanks (σ≧▽≦)σ

**Author's Note:**

> Still updatingฅ'ω'ฅ


End file.
